


Definisci "Amore"

by GReina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Komori Motoya appearance, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Panic Attacks, SakuAtsu Week, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Supportive Komori Motoya, misophobia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Atsumu ha ormai da anni imparato a fare i conti con gli attacchi di panico del suo ragazzo. Quando Kiyoomi ne ha uno apparentemente senza motivo, tuttavia, l'alzatore non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sia perché ha visto la scatola dell'anello con cui vuole chiedergli di sposarlo.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Definisci "Amore"

Miya Atsumu si vantava di essere una persona decisa e sicura di sé. Se prendeva una decisione, lui la portava a termine: _“Diventerò il miglior alzatore della scuola.”; “Entrerò in una squadra d’élite.”; “Rappresenterò il Giappone alle Olimpiadi”_. Tuttavia, non si vergognava ad ammetterlo, in quella particolare situazione aveva dovuto pensare bene a come e _se_ fare ciò che desiderava; quali sarebbero state le conseguenze in caso di _sì_ e in caso di _no_ e se il rischio valeva la candela _._ Si era immaginato ogni singolo scenario possibile solo per arrivare alla conclusione che il _non chiedere_ lo avrebbe ucciso.

 _“Devo provarci.”_ si era ripetuto fino allo spasimo. Così, quando Osamu gli chiese se ci avesse pensato attentamente, Atsumu per poco non gli rise in faccia.

“Ci ho pensato bene, Samu.” fu però la seria risposta “Chiederò a Kiyoomi di sposarmi.”

La cena era finalmente pronta e le fedine al loro posto nel cofanetto di velluto nero nascosto dietro al frullatore. Atsumu passò gli ultimi piatti a Kiyoomi che li afferrò con un sorriso per poi portarli a tavola. Il biondo pulì in fretta le poche stoviglie sporche e poi raggiunse il proprio compagno in sala da pranzo.

“Vado solo a cambiarmi la maglietta.” lo informò indicando la grossa macchia di salsa che aveva appena ucciso per sempre la sua maglia preferita. Non aveva neanche messo piede in camera da letto, tuttavia, che un forte rumore lo fece allarmare. Si voltò e corse indietro. Trovò Kiyoomi sul pavimento della cucina in pieno attacco di panico e tutti gli articoli che aveva letto sull’argomento – come ogni volta – gli tornarono subito in mente:

  1. Riconoscere e valutare la situazione.



Purtroppo, non era raro per Sakusa crollare in quello stato. I suoi attacchi di panico potevano essere più o meno forti, ma erano comunque sempre tutti accomunati dalla stessa causa: lo sporco. Atsumu saettò rapido con lo sguardo lungo tutto il corpo del compagno alla ricerca della fonte di quell’attacco. Gli osservò il viso, le mani, il petto, le gambe. Nulla.

  1. Rimuovere l’eventuale causa.



_“Cazzo!!”_ pensò Atsumu terrorizzato. Per quanto ci provasse, davvero non riusciva a capire cosa avesse scatenato la crisi del suo ragazzo.

_“Come posso rimuovere qualcosa di cui ignoro l’esistenza??”_

  1. Mostrarsi calmi.



Si costrinse a prendere un grosso respiro e a nascondere le proprie paure.

  1. Parlare in tono rassicurante, ma deciso.



“Omi.” lo chiamò con voce ferma “Respira.” gli fece vedere come fare: _inspira, espira._ Kiyoomi lo guardò con occhi terrorizzati e confusi. Atsumu avrebbe voluto toccarlo, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma non poteva.

“Va tutto bene.” disse mentre la sua lista mentale continuava:

  1. Incoraggiare il controllo della respirazione.



“Ricordi il gioco dei numeri?” lo chiamavano così per mero opportunismo, ma tutto era fuorché un gioco. “Adesso conto fino a due. Tu inspira e non espirare prima che abbia finito, d’accordo?” come sempre non ricevette risposta, quindi iniziò:

“Uno. Due.” Kiyoomi non era riuscito ad aspettare il secondo numero. Il panico prese ad invadere Atsumu, ma si impose di non perdere il controllo.

“Riproviamo…” lo incoraggiò.

“Uno. Due.” fallirono ancora.

“Uno. Due.”

“Uno. Due.”

Per far sì che la crisi passasse Atsumu avrebbe dovuto contare almeno fino a quattro o a cinque, eppure da troppo tempo erano bloccati al primo scalino. Si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“D’accordo.” tentò ancora di rimanere calmo “Tesoro, devi tapparti una narice.” era un altro metodo per regolare il respiro e far passare l’iperventilazione, e se Atsumu non l’aveva già proposto era solo perché sapeva non avrebbe mai funzionato. L’unico segno che Kiyoomi diede di averlo sentito furono gli occhi che guizzarono nel panico.

 _“Non riesce a muovere le braccia.”_ si rese conto l’altro che dovette lottare contro le lacrime per non crollare e soprattutto per non perdere definitivamente il misofobo.

“Tranquillo.” disse fingendo un sorriso e una sicurezza che non possedeva “Tranquillo, Omi. _Inspira, espira”._

  1. Non lasciare l’individuo da solo.



Atsumu non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo.

  1. Lasciare che l’attacco di panico passi.



Solo che erano fermi al quinto punto. L’alzatore cercò con gli occhi il timer da cucina e calcolò da quanto tempo il suo compagno versasse in quella situazione: aveva finito di cucinare alle 19:40; considerando un minuto per impiattare ed un altro ancora per salire a cambiarsi, l’attacco di panico era iniziato da quindici minuti.

Tornò a guardare il compagno: tremava, era pallido, piangeva e non riusciva a muoversi. Stavano insieme ormai da moltissimi anni, eppure quella fu la prima volta in cui Atsumu non poté che sentirsi _inutile_ e _impotente_.

“Omi…” sussurrò flebile. Gli si avvicinò. Voleva stargli vicino, ma non poteva invadere il suo spazio personale. “Andrà tutto bene. Tutto bene.” ripeté ancora e ancora.

“Riproviamo il gioco dei numeri.”

“Uno. Due.”

“Uno. Due.”

Era passata mezz’ora adesso e Kiyoomi era sempre più debole.

“Uno. Due.”

Tre quarti d’ora.

“Uno. Due.”

Un’ora.

  1. Se l’attacco di panico dovesse durare più di un’ora, chiamare i soccorsi.



Atsumu fece di tutto per evitarlo. Propose a Sakusa di respirare dentro una busta di cartone, gliela mise quasi in mano, ma lo schiacciatore non l’aveva afferrata. Aveva provato a dirgli di trattenere il fiato e ancora gli aveva detto di ispirare ed espiare lentamente dal naso. Nulla.

Kiyoomi odiava gli ospedali; odiava le ambulanze; odiava gli sconosciuti. Atsumu _non poteva_ chiamare un’ambulanza… eppure doveva.

 _“6. Non lasciare l’individuo da solo.”_ era l’ultima cosa che Atsumu avrebbe voluto fare, ma entrambi i cellulari si trovavano in sala da pranzo. Il cuore gli si chiuse in una morsa mentre si alzava dal pavimento e correva nell’altra stanza.

Compose in fretta il numero d’emergenza mentre tornava da lui; spiegò la situazione al centralino e diede l’indirizzo di casa. Dopodiché non gli rimase che attendere con ansia.

Tre quarti d’ora più tardi Atsumu stava sparecchiando e mettendo in frigo il cibo che non avevano toccato. Pulì i piatti, poi esaminò la cucina.

Sakusa era nel loro letto e adesso, grazie a una forte dose di tranquillante, stava dormendo. I paramedici si erano raccomandati di tenerlo d’occhio, ma anche di lasciarlo quanto più possibile tranquillo con un ampio e proprio spazio. Al biondo non rimase quindi che andare in cucina e chiedersi – ancora una volta – cosa avesse scatenato quella che poteva definire la più violenta crisi del suo ragazzo.

 _“Niente!”_. Avrebbe voluto urlare, perché davvero non capiva. Era stato via solo per pochi secondi e prima di lasciare la cucina aveva persino lavato le poche stoviglie sporche che aveva usato per cucinare. Il pavimento era immacolato e così anche i mobili. Non c’era nulla a portata di mano che avesse potuto insudiciarlo.

Sospirò. Infine, non gli rimase che andare a dormire.

Afferrò la coperta che tenevano sempre vicino al divano e tornò in camera da letto. Osservò Kiyoomi nel suo sonno agitato. Avrebbe voluto allungare una mano per accarezzarlo, sistemargli meglio la coperta, scostargli i capelli dagli occhi… ma temeva di svegliarlo, quindi si impose di allontanarsi. Afferrò il più silenziosamente possibile il proprio cuscino, dopodiché si acciambellò alla bell’e meglio sulla poltrona che tenevano in camera. Lo sguardo sempre rivolto verso il letto. Infine, si addormentò.

Furono la scomoda posizione e i primi raggi dell’alba a farlo svegliare. Osservò Kiyoomi che ancora dormiva; sembrava più sereno della notte prima, quindi si concesse di sorridere. Andò in bagno e si fece una doccia, poi raggiunse la cucina e iniziò a preparare la colazione.

Nel farlo ci mise tutto l’amore possibile. Voleva che Sakusa si riprendesse completamente e la sera prima non avevano cenato, quindi preparò il suo piatto preferito e decise di accompagnarlo con un frullato proteico. Aveva appena spento il frullatore quando si rese conto che sarebbe stato meglio spostare gli anelli, quindi mise il bicchiere sul vassoio insieme al resto e tornò indietro.

 _“Non c’è.”_ spalancò gli occhi: il cofanetto con le due fedine era sparito. Atsumu si guardò in giro mentre il panico cresceva.

 _“Non sarà che…”_ non voleva pensarci, eppure doveva essere così. Si chinò sulle ginocchia e controllò sotto il mobile. Gli anelli – chiusi ancora insieme nella scatoletta di velluto – erano lì.

_“Omi li ha visti e sono caduti insieme a lui”._

Eccola lì la causa dell’attacco di panico. L’alzatore dovette compiere diversi respiri profondi per calmarsi.

 _“Il solo pensiero di sposarmi gli ha fatto venire un attacco di panico.”_ lottò contro le lacrime mentre quel fatto diventava sempre più evidente. Passarono diversi minuti, poi si impose di non pensarci.

 _“Tutto ciò che conta adesso è far sentire meglio Omi.”_ si disse, quindi afferrò il vassoio con la colazione e si diresse verso la camera da letto. Aprì la porta lentamente e cercando di non fare rumore, tuttavia – sebbene gli rivolgesse le spalle – il corpo di Kiyoomi reagì e Atsumu seppe che era sveglio. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e appoggiò il cibo sulla parte di materasso vuota.

“Omi…” sussurrò, ma non ottenne risposta. “Ti ho portato la colazione.” sospirò.

“Come ti senti?” riprovò; ancora niente. Allungò una mano con l’intento di accarezzarlo, ma l’altro dovette averlo capito, perché il suo corpo sussultò appena, quindi subito Atsumu si tirò indietro.

“Ti lascio il vassoio sul comodino.” fece il giro del letto per raggiungere il lato di Kiyoomi e questi si nascose sotto il lenzuolo. Ad Atsumu si strinse il cuore nel vederlo escluderlo in quel modo, ma non disse nulla.

“Atsumu…” gli arrivò poi in sussurro.

“Sì?” rispose forse con fin troppo impeto.

“Chiameresti Motoya?” il biondo rimase deluso, poi si rimproverò per questo.

“Certo, Omi.”

Era ancora presto ed era domenica, quindi Atsumu dovette provare diverse volte prima che la voce assonnata di Komori gli rispondesse. L’alzatore si scusò subito per l’orario, ma non appena ebbe spiegato al libero il problema, quello subito si precipitò da loro. Miya gli aprì la porta e pochi secondi dopo era già chiuso nella stanza con Sakusa.

* * *

“Kiyoomi!” la voce di suo cugino fu come balsamo per le sue orecchie.

“Vi lascio soli.” si aggiunse quella preoccupata di Atsumu, poi la porta venne chiusa e lui poté uscire dal rifugio di coperte che si era creato.

Motoya si sedette sul bordo del letto mentre lui si metteva dritto poggiando la schiena alla testata del letto.

“Che cos’è successo??” chiese subito l’altro “Miya mi ha detto che hai avuto un tremendo attacco di panico. Adesso come stai?” Kiyoomi non si fidava della propria voce. Gli eventi della sera prima lo avevano scosso moltissimo, e allo stesso modo o forse di più avevano scosso Atsumu.

“Ho trovato degli anelli.” rivelò tremante al parente. Motoya ci mise un po’ ad elaborare quelle parole.

“Anelli? Vuoi dire che-”

“Erano due fedine argentate in una scatola di velluto. Atsumu vuole chiedermi di sposarlo.” ci fu un attimo di silenzio durante il quale l’espressione di suo cugino passò dall’essere sorpresa, felice ed infine consapevole.

“È questo che ha scatenato l’attacco di panico?” chiese, e Sakusa annuì.

“Kiyoomi,” lo chiamò teneramente l’altro “non sei costretto a dire di sì. Miya capirà se gli dirai che hai bisogno di più tempo. Ne sono sicuro.”

“Sì, anch’io.” si affrettò a rispondere “Non è questo il problema.”

“Allora sono confuso.” Sakusa sospirò prima di mettersi le mani nei capelli e chiudere gli occhi.

“Come posso, Motoya.” chiese “Come posso chiedergli di trascorrere l’intera vita dietro ai miei attacchi di panico?” suo cugino non rispose.

“Non riesco a capirti, Kiyoomi.”

“Se gli dicessi di sì e ci sposassimo poi sarebbe legato a me per sempre.”

“Credo che sia proprio ciò che vuole, cugino.”

“No! Tu non capisci.” scostò con rabbia le coperte che gli tenevano intrappolate le gambe e andò verso la finestra per prendere un po’ d’aria.

“Allora cerca di spiegarti meglio.” Sakusa ripensò alla sera prima: ripensò all’immensa gioia mista a sorpresa nel trovare quella scatolina di velluto; ripensò al panico che iniziava ad impossessarsi di lui. Soprattutto, ripensò al volto devastato di Atsumu che tentava di aiutarlo, ma non ci riusciva. Ripensò ai suoi occhi lucidi che tentavano di mostrarsi calmi; ripensò alla sua voce ferma che tentava di nascondere il panico che stava provando.

“Motoya,” si voltò verso suo cugino “tu hai visto qualche mia crisi, ma non ti sei neanche lontanamente avvicinato ad assistere al peggio.” disse. “La mia vita è una zavorra! Non possiamo andare a mangiare al ristorante. A stento mangiamo da _Onigiri Miya!_ La casa deve essere _sempre_ e impeccabilmente pulita. Sia io che Atsumu dobbiamo farci _almeno_ una doccia al giorno, a volte anche di più. Mi rifiuto di baciarlo o di toccarlo tantissime volte e l’anno scorso, quando Atsumu mi ha regalato due biglietti per l’Europa, non siamo potuti partire perché in aeroporto ho avuto un crollo!” buttò fuori un sospiro tremante.

“Non hai idea di quante volte io abbia rovinato la giornata a entrambi con la mia misofobia o quanto difficile sia starmi accanto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.” suo cugino non rispose, quindi lui continuò: “Non posso permettere che Atsumu passi questo per il resto della vita.” fu solo allora che Motoya parlò.

“Che mi dici allora di tutte le altre volte?” Kiyoomi si voltò verso di lui “Tutte le volte che lo fai felice e che vi divertite insieme.”

“Non sono paragonabili a tutti i fastidi che gli do!”

“Tu dici?” Sakusa ripensò a tutti gli anni che aveva trascorso insieme ad Atsumu e non poté che darsi torto. Tuttavia, lo schiacciatore amava troppo il biondo per rispondere in altro modo se non:

“È ancora in tempo per trovare la felicità con qualcun altro…” Motoya rise, quindi il corvino si girò verso di lui con occhi increduli.

“Suvvia, smettiamola, Kiyoomi.” gli disse “Sai bene quanto me quanto tutto questo sia _stupido_! Mi hai chiamato apposta, no?” Sakusa non capì cosa volesse dire, poi l’altro continuò:

“Capisci tu stesso quanto tutto questo sia assurdo, quindi mi hai chiamato in modo che io potessi dirtelo in faccia!” spiegò meglio “Quindi lascia che te lo dica chiaro e tondo: _il tuo ragionamento è completamente folle, Kiyoomi!”_ Sakusa non riuscì a rispondere.

“Hai idea di quanto fosse preoccupato Miya quando mi ha chiamato??” continuò il libero “O di quanto sembrasse devastato nel dover chiedere aiuto _a me_ senza che lui potesse fare niente?”

No, Kiyoomi non lo sapeva. Aveva fatto di tutto per non guardarlo negli occhi perché sapeva bene che attraverso quelli avrebbe scorto tutto il dolore che Atsumu stava provando. Il solo sentire la sua voce gli aveva dato un amaro assaggio dei frutti che lui e la sua misofobia avevano seminato e non ne voleva altri.

“Devi parlare con lui.” continuò ancora suo cugino “Non puoi negargli una spiegazione! E allora sono sicuro che lui riuscirà meglio di me a spiegarti perché stai facendo un errore. Non allontanarlo.” Kiyoomi pensò che fosse facile per lui dire così, ma tutt’altra storia era affrontare l’argomento con il suo ragazzo. Motoya non attese risposta, tuttavia, che si diresse verso la porta.

“Allora io vado. Dirò a Miya di raggiungerti.”

“No, aspetta!”

“Sei un uomo adulto, Kiyoomi. Smettila di fare il codardo.” furono le sue ultime parole.

* * *

Komori stette quella che ad Atsumu parve un’eternità nella loro stanza a parlare con Kiyoomi. Nel frattempo, l’alzatore aveva avuto tutto il tempo di riflettere su come agire. Non aveva scelta: dovevano affrontare l’argomento. Kiyoomi avrebbe continuato a stare male se avesse pensato che Atsumu avrebbe potuto tornare all’attacco con la proposta di matrimonio, quindi non gli rimaneva altra scelta che parlargli e dirgli che lo capiva e che non gli avrebbe chiesto nulla. Ad Atsumu faceva male pensare che il suo compagno non fosse ancora pronto per il grande passo. Lui aveva tutta l’intenzione di passare il resto della vita con Kiyoomi e voleva rendere la cosa ufficiale; voleva diventare legalmente parte della sua famiglia e legarsi all’uomo che più amava in maniera indissolubile, ma capiva anche che quell’intenzione avrebbe dovuto essere reciproca.

Sapeva che Sakusa lo amava. Il suo rifiuto non mise la cosa neanche in dubbio. Quindi, se Kiyoomi era disposto a tornare felice e spensierato come lo era solo il giorno prima insieme a lui, ad Atsumu sarebbe andato più che bene fingere che tutto quello non fosse mai accaduto. Avrebbe nascosto le fedi nel meandro più profondo della loro cassaforte e non ne avrebbero più parlato.

Prima di farlo, tuttavia, era necessario discuterne.

Aveva appena finito di preparare tre tazze di thè quando Komori lasciò la camera da letto e lo raggiunse.

“Io vado.” annunciò “Sarà meglio che tu vada a parlargli.” fece cenno verso la loro stanza. Atsumu sospirò e – mentre la porta d’ingresso si chiudeva – afferrò due tazze e si diresse verso il suo ragazzo. Stava per abbassare la maniglia con il gomito quando la porta si spalancò. Kiyoomi ed Atsumu si fissarono in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi il biondo sollevò appena le due tazze e ne porse una al compagno.

“Ci mettiamo sul divano?” chiese, e l’altro annuì.

Sorseggiarono il liquido caldo in silenzio per alcuni minuti prima che uno dei due si decidesse a parlare.

“Come ti senti adesso?” Kiyoomi sussultò appena prima di rispondere.

“Sto bene.” bevvero entrambi un altro sorso, poi Atsumu poggiò la propria tazza sul tavolino e sospirò.

“Non riuscivo a capire cosa avesse scatenato l’attacco, poi ho visto la scatola degli anelli sul pavimento.” Kiyoomi aveva lo sguardo basso, ma a quelle parole subito scattò con gli occhi su di lui. Sembrava terrorizzato. Atsumu gli sorrise incoraggiante.

“Sta’ tranquillo.” gli disse “Quando ho pensato di chiedertelo ho valutato anche la possibilità che potessi rispondermi di no.” spiegò. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi e prendergli una mano tra le sue, ma il suo corpo era rigido e qualcosa gli disse che anche solo quel gesto avrebbe potuto farlo scappare. “Io amo la nostra vita, Omi. Se tu non sei pronto a cambiarla a me sta benissimo lasciarla così com’è!” gli disse. “Ti amo,” continuò “e voglio solo-” venne interrotto da Sakusa:

“Non posso.” disse. Atsumu ne prese atto ed annuì.

“D’accordo.” rispose maledicendosi per non essere riuscito a parlare con voce ferma. “Posso capirti, Omi. È un passo importante, va bene così.”

“No! No, invece!” Kiyoomi strinse forte gli occhi, poi posò la tazza sul tavolo e si coprì il volto con le mani.

“Non posso lasciartelo fare, Atsumu.” il biondo sussultò. Aveva capito che la sola idea della proposta avesse spaventato l’altro, ma non immaginava così tanto. Mise da parte tutte le preoccupazioni sul farlo scappare e gli si avvicinò. Gli accarezzò una mano che presto si abbassò insieme all’altra liberando la visuale sul suo viso. Miya aprì la bocca per tranquillizzarlo ancora, ma Sakusa fu più rapido e parlò per primo:

“Non posso lasciartelo fare.” ripeté ancora “Non puoi seriamente voler rimanere al mio fianco per tutta la vita.” quelle parole lo spiazzarono e schiacciarono contemporaneamente.

“Certo che voglio!” quasi urlò “Certo che voglio, Kiyoomi! Perché dici di no?” chiese sinceramente preoccupato.

“A causa di tutta la mia vita!” rispose con lo stesso tono il corvino “Tu sei estroverso, espansivo, ami divertirti! Sei impulsivo, quindi sicuramente non avrai pensato fino in fondo a cosa voglia dire-”

“sposare l’amore della mia vita?” concluse Atsumu per lui, questa volta con una vena arrabbiata nella voce.

“Ci ho pensato attentamente, Omi.” gli disse “Ci ho pensato per settimane. Per mesi! Ci pensato talmente tanto da fondermi il cervello. E sai qual era la soluzione a cui arrivavo ogni volta?” non attese una risposta “Era che se non l’avessi fatto adesso sarebbe stato tra un anno, o due o tre! Perché che sia oggi, domani o tra vent’anni, io ho intenzione di passare il resto della mia vita al tuo fianco. Perché io _ti amo_ e non riesco neanche ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te!”

“Io ci riesco, invece…” fu il sussurro di risposta. Il cuore di Atsumu si strinse in una morsa soffocante e iniziò a frantumarsi.

“Vuoi lasciarmi?” chiese con occhi sgranati, la voce che collaborava appena. Sakusa lo guardò confuso, poi terrorizzato.

“No!” urlò “Cioè…” ritrattò poi. Atsumu iniziò a sentirsi male, non riusciva più a parlare.

“Non intendevo che riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te.” spiegò meglio lo schiacciatore “Parlavo della tua senza di me.” Miya deglutì, poi ammise:

“Non ti capisco.” Kiyoomi sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Atsumu,” iniziò “io non posso darti la vita che meriti. Se mi sposi dovrai continuamente farmi da badante! La mia misofobia potrebbe peggiorare; potremmo non riuscire mai a fare una vacanza decente. Potrei passare tutta la nostra luna di miele nello stato di ieri.”

“E allora??” il biondo non lo lasciò continuare “Tutto questo che importanza ha? Non è su questo che si basa un matrimonio? Sostegno ed aiuto reciproco?”

“Non quando le due parti sono sbilanciate.”

“Chi l’ha detto? Se una sera vorrò andare a divertirmi in discoteca lo farò, se vorrò andare a mangiare qualcosa in un bar insieme ai ragazzi non mi tirerò indietro. Non dovremo iniziare a vivere in totale simbiosi solo per un pezzo di carta e delle fedi, ma io voglio continuare a stare insieme a te, Kiyoomi!” cercò di spiegargli disperato. “Tu davvero non ti rendi conto di quanto arricchisci la mia vita, non è così?” Sakusa non rispose e Atsumu seppe di avere ragione “Non avevo mai conosciuto la vera felicità prima di te, Omi. Tutti a scuola sembravano odiarmi, sono persino arrivato a credere che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto amarmi. E poi sei arrivato tu. Quando ho capito che mi piacevi ero distrutto perché sapevo di stare andando incontro solo all’ennesima pena d’amore. Ma non è stato così ed è da allora che mi rendi l’uomo più felice del mondo.” Miya non seppe se l’altro non rispose perché troppo commosso o perché stesse cercando altre scuse per allontanarlo. In ogni caso non gli lasciò altro tempo per decidersi e continuò:

“È davvero questa la ragione?” gli chiese “Hai avuto quell’attacco di panico e non hai intenzione di sposarmi solo perché credi che io non lo voglia veramente?” ancora, non ottenne risposta. Gli si avvicinò e gli prese una mano tra le sue.

“Omi…” sussurrò con amore “se tu non te la senti di sposare questo tale casino” indicò sé stesso “io ti capirei, ma ti prego non dire che sono io a non volerlo.” Sakusa deglutì ed abbassò lo sguardo.

“Nell’ultimo mese ho avuto quattro attacchi di panico.” provò ancora a dirgli “Non ha alcun senso! Come puoi seriamente desiderare di passare tutto il resto della tua vita in questo modo?” Atsumu rise.

“È l’Amore, Omi.” gli disse tranquillo e sicuro come di poche altre cose in vita sua era stato “Sono innamorato di te.” sospirò.

“E sai che vuol dire _Amore_ per me? Vuol dire prendersi cura di una persona in modo unico e spontaneo. Vuol dire lottare perché abbia tutto ciò che desidera. Vuol dire mettere sé stessi da parte perché _sai_ che il solo starle accanto ti rende le giornate più luminose.

“E se ti lasciassi?” continuò “Dici che dovrei trovarmi qualcun altro, ma quello non sarebbe più Amore, Omi. Sarebbe solo una persona con cui passare il tempo per la quale non vale la pena combattere.” sollevò una mano e asciugò la lacrima solitaria che aveva bagnato la guancia del suo compagno.

“Tu ne vali la pena, Kiyoomi.” affermò sicuro “La mia felicità dipende dalla tua e…” indugiò “spero che la tua dipenda dalla mia.” buttò fuori un grosso respiro. Non aveva avuto intenzione di farlo, prima. Le fedine erano nella sua tasca e tutto aveva in mente fuorché uscirle da dove le aveva nascoste. Eppure, quel momento gli sembrò perfetto per farlo.

“Non potrei essere più sicuro di ciò che voglio.” disse mentre afferrava la scatoletta di velluto.

“Io voglio te.” la aprì per mostrare le due semplici fedi argentate “Voglio sposarti, Kiyoomi. E voglio che tu mi risponda di sì. Ma rimarrò al tuo fianco e continuerò ad amarti giorno dopo giorno sempre un pochino di più anche se mi dirai di no.” sbuffò una risata “Però spero davvero, _davvero_ che tu mi dica sì.” sospirò, poi porse ancora leggermente avanti i due gioielli.

“Vuoi sposarmi, Omi?” gli attimi che seguirono durarono un’eternità. Il tempo sembrò bloccarsi ed il respiro di Atsumu con esso. Fissò Kiyoomi con ansia e trepidazione fin quando i suoi occhi scuri non si illuminarono di lacrime benigne e la Terra non ricominciò a scorrere a seguito di due semplici e meravigliose lettere: “Sì”.

**Author's Note:**

> n.a.  
> L’ispirazione per questa fanfic mi è venuta ascoltando il discorso che Ted Mosby fa a Jeanette proprio sull’amore in How I Met Your Mother 9x17, quindi gran parte del discorso finale di Atsumu su cosa per lui voglia dire Amore è preso da lì. Certo, lì è sprecato perché Ted lo fa pensando a Robin… bah. (#teamBarney, #teamTracy) Ma rimane pur sempre un discorso bellissimo e toccante.


End file.
